Imperial report
by Zorelnam
Summary: the story of Zorelnam, and how he is turned from a normal civilian into something else... Hey, my dear readers, do you think my story is complete and utter garbage? should i stop? does it make you want to vomit? does it make you want to kill yourself? or maybe it makes you feel fuzzy in the inside? please let me know
1. Imperial report 01

IMPERIAL REPORT #01-2015-11-30-1007

FROM: Lord Inquisitor Arotias

Inquisitor Zorelnam was a man of a kind, he didn't hate Xenos like his fellow Inquisitors did, instead he believed in the use of their power against the chaos heretic's, all of the ones under his command were as children to a father, and he was willing to die for any of them at any given time. Some of his men disagreed with his methods, some even going as far as to disliking the inquisitor himself, but in the end they all shared a deep love for what he stood for...

My name doesn't matter, neither does my rank, for today I am not here to tell you my story, but his, regardless I deeply respected and cared for Zorelnam, I would go as far as calling him a dear friend.

I have received all of his recordings this morning in a sealed package which beard the seal of the imperial inquisition; I was surprised and completely terrorized of what was inside. What terrorized me the most was the emblem that was in the inside; it was not a message of the inquisition, it was disguised as one, but wasn't one. The emblem in the inside was that of the Zorelnam's retinue, I believed I would never see that emblem again after he disappeared without a trace left behind, and what would of made the most sense would of been that his retinue had disbanded after their leader vanished.

The package itself only contained two things: the first was the device with all the recordings in it, the second one was a message which only stated "dawn is alive", I shudded at the cryptic message, only wondering what it could possibly mean. Regardless, that is a matter that shall not be attended in this report. The purpose of this report is to let his brave actions live on and be remembered as the man he was. I will re-estate this once again for further clarification: the fate of the inquisitor has not yet been discovered, we do not know whether he lives or his life has ended.

Across his various missions given to him by the inquisition he came to form a well-rounded retinue of men and woman who believed in him and his abilities to achieve a better future. In the following report I shall tell one of his many victories.

The inquisitor placed a device inside his head which recorded absolutely everything the inquisitor saw, felt, heard and thought. The following paragraphs will be me attempting to describe with words all of these things, I will attempt to be as accurate as possible and describe as much as words allow me to. I will also happen to write in first person, this I believe will make for an easier understanding of the inquisitor's point of view.

It should also be noted that the device had been already in place long before he became an inquisitor, this has created countless rumours.

I plugged the device, soon I was in his skin, feeling what he felt, seeing what he saw.

It was a sunny day, skirmishers flanking… done, grenadiers charging… done, cavalry engaging enemy commander… done, line infantry attacking the sides of enemy formation… done. The battle would soon be over, the enemy lines where broken, the enemy commander… dead, it was a sunny day, but not for me, for me it was just another day in front of my monitor, nothing matters for me, "people never change", I think to myself depressingly, every day passes in front of my eyes like shadows, time passes, and I don't care. I don't care because I am aware that I hold no power, in this place filled with treacheries and false allies there is only darkness…

What am I? Nothing, I am nothing, I know nothing, I do not matter, whether I exist or not doesn't change anything. A lie in your eyes, I am not real, for how could such a being as me be real, no I am not real, I only exist in your mind, I am not here, your mind is deceiving you, your eyes lie to you.

I snapped out of my thoughts to the sound of someone knocking on my door, I headed towards the door and asked in a high tone "who is it?" no answer came back; I peeped through the keyhole and saw no one. It wasn't a surprise to me really, it was not the first time I heard things which were not there, perhaps people was right after all, videogames do affect your mental health when you do them in long periods, in fact I had grown so used to using my peripheral vision to predict incoming attackers that I often times would react to people just simply doing sudden moves around me.

Long periods of time spent in front of my monitor with nothing but my pc and thoughts had lead me to the darkest pits of self-consciousness, my mind is chaos, it spirals from the most ridiculous over blown conspiracy theories to the most cold thought plans on how to take over the world.

Suddenly I heard again the knock in my door, I ignored it, I could bet my life it was my brain messing with me again. Suddenly the knocking became more frequent and deeper, as if it was piercing my brain. I got up from my chair annoyed at the knocking, suddenly the door blew to pieces, nothing, I could see nothing; my view became completely white, the only thing I felt was the floor when my back hit it.

I could see at a close proximity a black stain moving in front of me, it drew closer and closer until I could see nothing but darkness.

"I woke up?" I asked myself in confusion, in front of me is someone wearing a black overcoat and a round hat which blocked my view of its face, I could tell the gender for the shape of the body, it was a woman.

I tried getting up, but failed, I am locked in place by multiple handcuffs in my arms and legs, I can't get up. The woman turned around and stated in surprise "oh it seems you have awoken finally… good it's time we begin"

I fail to understand what was going on, regardless I remain calm and analyse the situation, a woman in black clothes, in her wrist she carries the seal of the inquisition, and therefore she must be an inquisitor. Behind her is what seems to be an operating table, fully equipped to dissect a body. "Surely she isn't going to dissect me, or is she?" I shudded at the thought. At my left and right there is nothing but the thick rusted metal walls, they are leaking some kind of liquid which I fail to recognize, based on the structural integrity of the walls and them being rusty I suppose this building must have been here for quite some time. The back of my skull still hurts, as if something would have been inserted in it.

I stared closely at the dissection tools and realized they were bloodied, with fresh blood, as if they had been used recently. The woman, now closer to me, removed her hat. She had a scar which went all the way from her right cheek upwards towards the eye, black hair as it was usual for most woman of our sector. Except for her steps around the room the entire building was completely quiet, eerily so, not a fly could be heard, it was so quiet I almost considered being in space.

The woman spoke "you have been discovered to have indulged in acts of heretical nature, how do you declare yourself", I was completely frozen; the word heresy is not used lightly by anyone, even more by the fact she is an inquisitor. I thought "one wrong word and ill end up dead".

She spoke swiftly "should I consider your silence a yes?"

I realized what she was doing, she was trying to overburden me with questions so as to not give me time to think a proper answer, my objective was to win time right now to further analyse the situation, I answered in a high tone so as not to show fear "I am not familiar with the word heresy, please explain me what you consider a heretical act".

She began laughing hysterically, while she laughed I realized a minor detail which I had not seen before, there was a second person in the room, the person was sitting in the darkest corner so as not to be seen, this person was dressed in full black as well, I did not had time to think so I took a wild guess and supposed it was another inquisitor, this meant I had to be extra careful with what I said.

After she stopped laughing she pulled her lasgun out and aimed it at my face, the person in the corner didn't seem to react, as if it was expected, this gave me a hint it was a test. I kept silent and did my best to not show fear, maintaining eye contact constantly.

A couple seconds later she pulled the lasgun down, the person in the corner wrote something down; the woman seemed annoyed at me, her tone changed and started speaking aggressively towards me.

She asked in an imperative voice "Do you possess knowledge about the inquisition?" I thought to myself "The inquisition is feared by most and everyone knows what they do, this must be another test".

Feigning ignorance would probably be a terrible idea, they know I know, and I know they know I know what the inquisition is, I raised my voice and answered her question. Yes I am aware of what the inquisition is.

She replied "Then tell me, are you afraid?"

I thought to myself "afraid? Ha, death is only a part of this life; fear is a rudimentary emotion which I can't allow, yet I cannot reply I am fearless, she would sense it as a challenge"

No I am not afraid of the inquisition, for I know they exist to protect us, regardless I am in fact afraid of you, for I do not know who you are.

She smirked, the person in the corner wrote something again, he leapt by a few seconds towards the light, in this second I could see his cybernetic eye.

Suddenly she began speaking in a much lower tone, almost as if she was whispering, she said "ahh you have seen the one in darkness, I see you have a keen eye and a fast mind.

The woman directed herself towards the door and unlocked it, the person in the corner got up and left the room in this moments I could see him clearly, it was a man, he was wearing a black attire similar to the one the woman was wearing, once again the inquisition emblem in the wrist, she looked at me one last time before exiting the room and stated "See you tomorrow" after that she smiled in a horrendous way, as if she was already planning all the ways she would dissect me.

I am still locked in place on the chair, and start thinking, if they would have proof of me being a heretic I would be dead already, no they would have already killed me if they suspected me, something is off here.

I slowly closed my eyes, for some reason I felt incredible sleepy.

IMPERIAL REPORT ENDING #01 2015-11-30 1213


	2. Imperial report 02

IMPERIAL REPORT #02-2016-05-26-0700

From: Lord Inquisitor Arotias

I slowly begin opening my eyes, I can barely see anything at all, everything is blurry.

An incredibly strong light shines in my face barely allowing me to distinguish shapes, in front of me I see a very clear round object from which the light is emanating, I shift my gaze away from the object in order to avoid the incredibly bright light, and now I can see it, still blurry I manage to figure out what that shape is, it is the sun.

Amused at my own discovery the only next logical reasoning is that I am no longer in the planet I used to live in, now I must be in some kind of space ship

*the ships makes no sound except for a very light bshhhh which sounds as if it is incredibly far away*

I suppose those must be the thrusters of this space ship? I ask myself trying to avoid the realisation I am in the middle of space with a bunch of crazy maniacs who will torch me alive if I say anything remotely suspicious.

Suddenly I hear a loud *CRAAAANKK* behind me, I try to turn around to see what produced such an ear wrenching noise, but to no avail. The iron shackles which hold me do not even show a remote sign of noticing my attempts to break free.

Suddenly I see a familiar face, the female inquisitor is standing behind me, bending her head over my shoulder staring right into my eyes, suddenly a smirk shows in her face *well hello there, have you slept well?* she asks sarcastically, knowing full well I was completely knocked out.

I look at her with an angry expression on my face while staring into her eyes

*she licks her lips* "no one has looked that way at me that way before, you think you stand a chance against me?" she said

I ease the expression in my face and lower my head

"That's what I thought" she says

Suddenly I hear a loud *CHUNG* I look down at my hands, now they are free, so are my legs and neck, I stand up only to be kicked back into the chair by the female inquisitor looking at me as if she was going to impale me.

I figure I should not get up until she says so, while I was sitting down I make use of the time and take a good look around the room, I see she is typing into some sort of console with one eye, while keeping the other focused on me. "I really should get out of here fast" I think to myself.

I notice a small chair and bed, on one side of the room, the room looks more like a cell more than anything else.

Fear begins itching away at me, what are they going to do to me? Why have they brought me here? What is going on? Questions, questions and more questions and most likely they were not going to be answered any time soon, my stomach complained, I had not eaten in a long time.

The female inquisitor seems to notice and throws at me what looks like a military ration, I had never seen one of those before and it looked like a mystery, which side is it supposed to open from? How I am even supposed to open it? Dammit, I really am useless, the female inquisitor notices once again and lends me a hand, I pay close attention, she turns it around shakes it for a few moments and then suddenly out of nowhere a small lid opens up, revealing the contents of the can.

Inside there was a white liquid, it has no smell, neither taste, it's almost like water but more sticky.

I hastily drink the contents of the can, my stomach seems to stop complaining and the female inquisitor is looking at me with a disgruntled face.

I look at her and mumble "uhmm did I do something wrong?"

She replies mumbling "you left none for me didn't you"

I look at her amused and before I can say anything, she breaks into maniac laughter while shouting "you should have seen your face!"

I think to myself "perhaps this inquisitor has more sense of humour that the others" I try to put my best face on while she laughs her hearts contents out, in the end I fail and end up putting an awkward face that provokes her to laugh even more.

After several minutes of hearing her laughing uncontrollably she finally comes to a stop and puts a serious face. The words that she speaks make my hearth tremble with fear, *very calmly she moves close to me and says*," you probably are asking yourself why where you brought here" I nod in signal of correctness, she carries on speaking and says "the reason why you are here is very simple, the planet you live on is the target for a tyranid invasion, there was not enough time to evacuate everyone, neither were there enough ships, so we decided to evacuate the firstborn of every family"

I raise my eyes filled with fear to meet hers, "you mean everyone on the planet is going to die?"

She replies with a heavy nod of head, my head slowly falls down until I am staring at her feet.

She gently places her hand on my cheek and speaks while staring into my eyes "fear not, for now the imperium shall take care of you" I fail to understand what she means, she carries on speaking "out of all the refugees you have been chosen for an experiment"

*I shiver in fear* and ask with a shaking voice, "what kind of experiment?" she replies "I cannot reveal details but we are testing a new kind of technology which records events"

Suddenly her intercom begins making noises, she picks up "yes? What is it?" she speaks imperatively into the device, I can hear someone speaking but I cannot make out any words, she is too far away. Suddenly with an abrupt movement she puts the intercom away and speaks to me "right now the tyranid fleet is on top of the planet, ready to begin the invasion, want to take a look?"

My head feels quite heavy, but I manage to nod. A small but very thick metal curtain lifts and I can see what seems to be a huge bulking space ship over a planet, but it isn't just a space ship, it seems to be… alive in some way.

The female inquisitor speaks to me again and says "the planet will soon be under siege", and then she looks into her pocket and hands to me what seems to be a small PDA, she then states "keep it with you, that way I will always know where you are, it can also be used to access the information network of the imperium in case you ever need help opening another can" she laughs briefly.

The tyranid space ship over the planet seems to be releasing some kind of spores, at the distance I am I can barely make out what they actually are.

The female inquisitor commands me to follow her, I follow her as told, she leads me out of the room to some kind of very long hallway with many doors in it, "this must be the living quarters" I think to myself

The hallway is very long with paths opening up every few steps, some seem to lead to dead ends, while others I can see no end to. The hallway is very long and slightly dark making my hearth shiver a little imagining what kind of things could be lurking in the shadows, thankfully the female inquisitor was with me, that eased the fear in my hearth a bit, even though not a lot, since it is very likely that the scariest thing in the ship was the inquisitor herself.

The inquisitor stops and tells me to go into a room.

Inside the room there are a variety of weapons, things ranging from lazguns to bolter weapons and some others I had never even heard of, there were also some melee weapons I did recognize, things like the venerated power sword, and some other normal melee weapons. All of the weapons seemed to be in top notch condition, all of them shining as if cleaned a moment ago, none of them had speck of dust on them. I noticed in the corner of the room the man dressed in black attire and inquisitorial symbol in the wrist, he seemed to be cleaning a sabre, a regular one, I noticed nothing special in the sabre itself, instead what caught my attention instead was the man's steel gaze upon me, he noticed I was staring at him.

He quickly rose from the chair he was sitting in and directed himself towards me sabre in hand, I have to admit for a moment a chill went down my spine, then he said "this might not look like a mighty weapon, but that doesn't mean it isn't one", I was confused, that seemed like an odd way to start a conversation, and even more so he spoke as if he had read my mind. Then I noticed he was glaring at me again he was expecting an answer then I thought to myself "dammit why does everyone I have met thus far is so damm scary?"

Out of my thoughts I was pulled by a hand grabbing me by the shoulder, then I heard the voice of the female inquisitor once again "you shouldn't stare at people you don't know", I felt like answering back something along the lines of "well if you people weren't so darn creepy and suspicious maybe I wouldn't" another answer that come to my mind was "I thought I had freedom to look wherever I wanted" in the end I settled for the answer that seemed the most appropriate and just simply said "understood".

She looked at me again, sighed and kept on walking, the man had disappeared alongside the sabre, and neither were anywhere to be found, strange I thought to myself I didn't even hear the door opening.

Regardless this also seemed to be the stop of the female inquisitor when she stated "from this moment on I will teach you the ways of warfare" I thought to myself "she means training?", "first I am going to teach you about the lazrifle", pay close attention, I'd hate to repeat myself, I thought to myself again "yup its training". She handed me a lazgun at me while grabbing one herself and stated "this is the basic weapon of the imperial guard, many will tell you it is nothing but a weak weapon, however because of its efficiency in ammo and the fact you can reload each lazer pack with only sunlight is a huge benefit for extensive encounters in enemy territory with no chances of resupply, and if you take good care of it, it shall take good care of you".

She then explained how to reload the gun itself, change the power emitted by the weapon, and maintaining it. The hardest part was the last; it involved completely disassembling the entire weapon while cleaning every little place in it, and after that assembling it all over, thankfully I discovered a very useful thing in the DPA she handed to me before, as she said I could enter the imperial network, inside the network I found plenty of manuals on how to carefully assemble and disassemble the damm thing correctly "thank the emperor" I thought to myself. Ironically the manual which was most useful because of how simple it was and contained pictures of every part it mentioned was called "how to take care of your gun for idiots" strangely this manual seemed to have no author and included all other types of weapons, excluding those strange things I do not even know how they are called.

After about 2 hours of assembling and disassembling the thing I thought to myself "I have a pretty good understanding of how to do it", that thought went flying out the window when the inquisitor said I should every day assemble it and disassemble it, to prevent me being left with a useless weapon in the worst situation.

After that she made me practice a couple of shots against a dummy slowly increasing in distance, I managed to land the first shot alright and smirked in satisfaction, the inquisitor then stated "don't be happy yet boy at that range any enemy of the imperium would of already killed you, even though I didn't like it, she was indeed kind of right, after all the dummy was only a few meters away, after about 1 hour of shooting I begun liking the gun itself, it seemed to have no recoil, almost I should say, and it was much lighter than I expected.

Then she introduced me to the basic armour the guardsmen used, flak armour as she called it, to be honest it seemed to be very thin and quite light, this made me doubt its effectiveness, however I did went through all the putting it on and removing it thing, "it is much simpler than the lazrifle I'll give you that" I thought to myself.

Then she introduced me to the melee weapons, things like the knife which could be attached to the lazrifle to make a bayonet, and the sabre, she then proceeded to explain the stance I should use the sabre in and how I should cut with it rather than stab. Strangely enough in my DPA I did found another manual called "fencing 101 for imbeciles" this manual again had pictures of everything which helped A LOT, I thought to myself "dammit this titles keep getting more offensive I wonder who picked them"

I was then explained how to use the bolt gun and brace for the recoil, and emperor's tits, that thing had a massive recoil and was heavier than the lazrifle, the ammo it fired was huge, however it did a pretty satisfactory sound when I pulled the trigger.

She also introduced me to the lazgun (sidearm).

And when I asked about the bolter she said it would rip my arm off if I didn't train my musculature. "I admit I'm not the strongest guy in the world but damm that was hard" and my ego went flying out the window.

Suddenly an emergency alarm sounded and a voice spoke from the loud speakers "everyone to battle stations, we are being boarded, I repeat there are enemies inside the ship, everyone prepare for combat"

I could hear the inquisitor loudly say "damm my luck", she then told me to arm myself and stay inside the room, she then left without making any sound.

I thought to myself "well training is over"

IMPERIAL REPORT ENDING #02 2016-05-29 0905


	3. Imperial report 03

IMPERIAL REPORT #03 2016-05-26-0926

From: Lord Inquisitor Arotias

I watched her slowly leave the room, soundless, then the realization hit me, I was alone in an unknown ship, with a bunch of unidentified aliens roaming inside that will kill me in sight.

The lazrifle in my hands and flak armour gave me a somewhat small confidence in myself; however I was aware that I was probably going to be killed if I decided to fight anything. Quickly I decided to attach the bayonet to the lazrifle, grabbed the lazgun, placed it in my pocket with the safety on and last attached the scabbard of the sabre to my hips, then placed the sabre in the scabbard.

Finally before choosing a position to entrench myself in I grabbed 6 laz packs, thankfully they were quite small so they fitted into my pocket easily. Soon I was hearing footsteps in the hallway, then screams and what seemed to be a bestial grunt, then I heard the distinct sound of laz weapons being fired, however they were silenced moments later.

It was at this moment I asked myself whether I should grab the power sword, but I realized that grabbing such a relic would most likely get me in the inquisitor's list to turn inside out, so I decided to leave it alone.

Quickly the footsteps outside grew deeper and faster, as if someone was running, then I heard the distinct sound of a door opening, then nothing. The ship was silent as death, all of a sudden I couldn't hear anything at all, it was so silent I could hear my own heartbeat. Perhaps each room's wall was isolated of the others so you couldn't hear what was going in the inside of other rooms?

Suddenly a thought attacked me: what if the enemy inside the ship were the tyranids and the reason the inquisitor didn't came back was because she was in trouble? Or worse, dead.

I began shaking, what was I supposed to do?

The tyranids were well known for their ferocity and strength, my chances of survival alone were practically none, perhaps whatever faint glimmer of hope remained in my heart to find someone with actual military experience that could protect me made my heavy body become light, what if there is someone in the ship who needs help? Even though I probably won't be able to help much I should try to act. Was this thought incorrect? Am I incorrect for thinking that someone might need my help? The inquisitor is an incredibly powerful human she can probably take care of herself however what about the crew? I am in the armoury and I didn't see anyone come in here to arm themselves.

In that moment I realized what I had to do, there was no time for fear, the lives of others were at risk.

I detached the sabre from my hip and attached the power sword instead.

The sword was much heavier than expected, however my entire body was almost moved on its own by the revelation that had been laid upon my eyes, there was no time to fear.

And so I perhaps foolishly or bravely I ventured out into the hallway, lazrifle in hand, lazgun in pocket and power sword at my hip my brain had begun pumping adrenaline allowing me to face the fear of the unknown, however the fact that the flak armour was very light helped a lot.

And so the door opened, the hallway was empty on both sides; I couldn't hear or see anything noteworthy. Then another scary thought sieged my mind "I am not hearing the engine thrusters, could this mean the ship has completely stopped?"

This fact alone meant that the ship already under attack would soon meet reinforcements if the enemies were tyranids, we are not moving and the fleet is not that far.

To pull myself out of the fear that attacked me I thought to myself "they are just a bunch of bugs right? They cannot be as scary as they say".

I ventured through the silent as death hallway, the only thing I could hear were my own footsteps and their echo, I tried walking as silently as I could, but even my breath was loud in comparison to the silence.

"Drip… drop" "drip…" I could hear the unmistakable sound of a liquid hitting a hard surface, of course the hallway was incredibly silent therefore it was possible that I was hearing a sound coming from a significant amount of meters away, however the sound didn't seem threatening "it must be a water leak or something" I told myself, I ventured through the hallway for several minutes, with no clear end of the seemingly un-ending ship I dropped on my knee for a second to think, listen and regain some stamina.

Then I heard the distinct sound of liquid hitting a hard surface again "drip… drop" "drip… drop".

"what the heck I shouldn't hear it anymore, and for some reason it is closer" I thought to myself, I tried looking in the direction it was coming from, it was very clearly coming from behind me, in other words the way to the armoury.

"HOLY EMPEROR'S TITS" I shouted out loud, my voice echoed across the hallway, for a moment I was afraid the inquisitor heard me; "I bet she is scarier than a bunch of space bugs" I thought to myself. I found the source of the dripping; it was what seemed to be fresh meat hanging from the ceiling, and it seemed to have been skinned. No skin, only flesh, juts flesh, a bloody mess stuck to the ceiling, I thought to myself "it cannot be human I can see no bones", indeed I could see no bones in the bloody mess, then I looked closer and it seemed to be stuck inside what seemed to be a vent, half of it was what I could see, the other half still stuck inside the vent.

I threw my arm at it to try and reach it, but failed, it is too far from me. Then I noticed a strange thing in the floor, covered in blood seemed to be what remained of clothes, it was a very distinct piece of clothing, black. Suddenly my entire body went limp, "it cannot be right?" to say that I was shitting my pants was not enough, "if this is who I think it is, what chance do I stand?", then something else called my attention, from what seemed to be what remained of a hand a device was hanging.

I could not reach it, however this time I used the bayonet on the lazrifle to reach it, success, the device dropped on the ground, as quickly as my shaking hands allowed me I grabbed the device.

Then I heard footsteps coming from behind me, still very far away, however when I shouted earlier it must have been heard all across the ship, I had no time to linger in the hallway.

I had to open a door and hide myself in a room before I attracted any attention and allowed whatever did that know I was there. I tried opening a door, the door didn't open a message on a display said "access denied"

I tried opening another door, only to receive the same result; slowly my hands began shaking even faster, the footsteps growing ever close my desperation only grew. Then I tried for another door, the footsteps seemed to be in the back of my skull, this door would decide my fate, was I to die here? Is there no hope for me?

Then the door displayed a message of "error" after a few seconds of hearing the door making clunking noises the door displayed a new message saying "fatal error, lock failure" then the door opened.

When I say I threw myself inside the room I am not exaggerating, I jumped inside the room as fast as my shaking body allowed me, only to make my lazrifle in hand hit me in the face when I landed on the cold ground.

The door closed behind me, for a moment I felt safe, but then I saw my fatal error, I had stepped on blood, leaving a bloody trail anywhere I stood, I looked inside the room in desperation for anything that I could use to block the door.

The room was absolutely empty; the one thing in it was a chair, and what seemed to be a person tied to it, multiple handcuffs held the person in place, similar to those I awoke in, however this ones were different, they seemed tighter, to the point it would hurt having them on, another thing I clearly saw was the huge handcuff this person seemed to have in its neck. Then I could hear a voice, incredibly faint, barely audible, however it seemed strong, filled with life "I will never reveal anything to you, kill me already".

I could not make the gender of the person, the room was incredibly dark and the entirety of the person's body seemed to be covered, including the face.

Soon I began asking myself multiple questions "could this be a heretic being tortured by the inquisitor?" no; this is not the time to ask such questions.

I quickly pulled myself out of the ground and stood on my feet, the door closed, I decided to take a look at the device I had rescued earlier, I took the device in my right hand while my left hand held the lazrifle.

The device's screen lit up, displaying something about an experiment, it stated "project Zorelnam shall base itself on the absolute control of the imperial citizenship, before we apply this we must make a closed group experiment, 14 young males and females must be chosen from the selected planet, only the subjects alone must be rescued from the planet everyone else is to be left to die, otherwise it could have implications in the subjects development"

"Those this mean? What…" yes the hard truth landed on my face like an asteroid, only I and 13 other people were rescued from my planet, everyone else was abandoned, the inquisitor had lied to me

IMPERIAL REPORT ENDING #03 2016-05-30 0649


	4. Imperial report 04

IMPERIAL REPORT #04 2016-05-30 0652

"Ha… haha… hahahahhahahahahahhahahahaha", "kahahahahahaaaha"

Was I really such a fool? To had believed the words of a filthy inquisitor. The inquisitor will pay for this betrayal.

My heart went numb I could no longer hear it.

Everyone I knew was dead, long dead for that matter, and if I am correct this is very likely a clandestine operation, therefore it is very likely that I appear dead as well.

My laughter confused me, I felt agonizing pain… but I laughed, even though I wanted to cry… I laughed… I laughed until the pain was no more, what should have been a cry of pain instead became a maddening laughter.

Then I heard the scratching noised in the door, something was trying to get inside. But it didn't matter did it? Technically I am dead, so what does it matter if I go against the inquisition? What does it matter if I die here, no one will weep for my death, no one will miss me.

"That is right, this is my chance, I will surpass my own existence as a petty human, or I will die trying" I spoke out loud.

I slowly moved towards the panel responsible for keeping the door shut, I choose the option to open the door, again the message displayed, fatal error, lock failure.

The door began making clunking noised one more time; I took cover behind the prisoner's chair, ready to fire my lazrifle.

But this time… nothing. Time seemed infinite, nothing happened and the door kept making sounds, nothing, then the entire room went silent, and I heard the voice of the prisoner, "I will aid you in your quest for revenge, release me for I seek the same"

I sat silent behind the prisoner's chair, without making a sound.

The door suddenly opened, with a loud *CREEK*, I was ready for whatever was to come, I didn't care anymore what come to face me, as soon as I saw movement I would fire.

Then I noticed, I could see the shadows stirring. A shadow of a shape I could not understand moved in the hallway, I had never seen anything remotely similar.

Whatever it was I sat perfectly still behind the prisoner's chair, ready to fire, then I could see it, it was peeking inside the room.

I fired my lazrifle, it charged right into the room and finally I got a good look at what my foe looked like.

It stood tall as a velociraptor, it's mouth leaking a green fluid, before I could see any more I began firing frantically.

I managed to hit the top of my foe, but I did nothing all the shots seemed to ricochet from what seemed to be shell, and acted as some sort of armor.

It moved towards me at an incredible speed, it rose one of its arms and I could clearly see that in the end of what seemed to be a hand it had a very sharp point, it seemed to use it in an ice pick fashion.

I had no time to hesitate, quickly as my foe raised its arm over me I charged in with the bayonet.

This was when I discovered my foe was just as tall as I was, and its belly seemed to be unprotected.

I ran my foe through with the bayonet, going as deep as my strength allowed me, green fluids were flowing from the insides of my enemy, but then I noticed.

It seemed to be regaining strength in its risen arm, its risen arm came down at an incredible speed, landing on my shoulder, the pain was agonizingly immense, my left shoulder had been penetrated from side to side, and crimson blood began leaking from my wound.

I lowered my eyes, and saw that my opponent had what seemed visible bones, I raised my eyes again, and looked directly into the eyes of my foe, I noticed he began raising his other arm, this time aiming for my head.

Even though I felt like falling to the ground, my right hand was still grabbing the lazrifle's trigger, I moved my finger back and forwards until I had completely unloaded whatever remained of the magazine inside my enemy's belly.

Even though I had practically completely destroyed my opponent's belly, he still seemed to be full of energy.

I moved backwards, just barely enough to get away from his attack, but my opponent's arm was still inside my left shoulder, he had not taken it out.

"WAAAAAGHHH" I screamed as I took the power sword from its scabbard.

It was my first time seeing a power sword, its blade shined blue, it was amazing.

As I took the sword into my right hand, the own force I used to draw the sword moved my arm forward, cutting my enemy in half, the green substance splashed all over my face, almost as if you had released a pressurised liquid.

However it was not dead, it still twitched in the floor as it lay separated from its lower half.

But my foe's arm was still inside my left shoulder; even though it was crippled it dragged me down to the floor as its upper half hit the ground, soon after its upper half hit the ground I fell to my knee as its weight upon my left shoulder pushed me down as well.

I felt tired but with whatever strength I had left I raised my right arm with power sword in hand and cut the monster's arm which had found its way inside my shoulder.

Without effort the being's arm was separated from the part inside my body, I had read that if you got stabbed you should leave the knife in to prevent bleeding.

I have to admit it was the most bizarre thing I had done in my life.

I wanted to sit down and rest, but it wasn't the time for such a thing.

I could hear more footsteps in the hall outside, soon another of the monster's faced me, however now I had trust in my weapon's capabilities, I rushed forward, raising my right arm preparing myself for a swift attack, soon I was cutting through my opponents armour, from it's shoulder until I hit the other side, my sword worked itself effortlessly inside and out of my foe's body.

Soon the second enemy was only a dead body cut in half, my right arm was incredibly fatigued, the sword was heavy, and it took a great deal of effort to use.

However adrenaline was pumping, and maybe, perhaps, that maddening laughter helped to ease the pain.

IMPERIAL REPORT ENDING #04 2016-05-31 0554


	5. Imperial report 05

IMPERIAL REPORT #05 2016-05-31 0600

From: Lord Inquisitor Arotias

I felt my consciousness slipping away, I wanted to give in and drop on the floor, suddenly my entire body felt massively heavy.

I gripped the sword tightly and resisted the urge to fall.

Then I moved towards the panel door and attempted to use the close door function, the panel displayed a different message this time, "system failure"

The door didn't make any sounds this time, and didn't close either.

The room was silent my heavy and fatigued breath was the loudest thing in the room, I sheathed the power sword.

I pressed my back against the wall, slowly letting myself fall. I sat at the bottom of the wall with only the company of the power sword and the prisoner.

What should I do? I asked the prisoner, he answered with laughter and then said "if you don't know, then how am I supposed to? Reasons are what give people meaning, a reason to live, a reason to die. If you lack a reason to act, then why act in the first place? However a man must know his reasons, and those reasons belong to the man and the man alone"

I answered with "it is true, after all once you know the reasons of a man to act, and the man becomes predictable"

You should never reveal your reasons to anyone, people will take advantage of your reasons, and they will twist them in ways to benefit themselves.

What gives you a reason to live? In truth that reason only belongs to you and only you, even though you might feel pain, even though your body might be crippled, it is that reason what makes you cling to life so strongly and refuse the gentle embrace of death. After all we are only temporal, but does this mean our lives are not worth anything? Does it mean we can't achieve anything meaningful?

Yes that is exactly what it means, no matter how hard you try, no matter how strongly you cling to your reasons death will eventually catch up with you, all of that which you have built will disappear and your existence forgotten.

And the most ironical thing is that human beings always forget this, they forget the fragility of their own existence, they forget how fragile their lives, beliefs, societies and ideologies are, but regardless they choose to expose all of these to the world, as if casting their luck to the wind, they show the already fragile to other monsters just like them exposing how naïve they are.

In the end… nothing, nothing remains, no one will remember. In the end… only lies, all of those that stand by your side will betray you; in the end the only truth is that you must face death… alone. Completely and absolutely alone, with no one by your side, no one to take care of your wounds, only yourself to lick them desperately in a vain attempt to live on.

People call me negative and depressing when I tell them what I think, but isn't this the horrid reality of life? Isn't this the situation I am in right now?

Yes, the world is my enemy, and I shall deceive them all, never to reveal who I truly am to any of them, making myself unpredictable.

The future is grim and nothing can give you a reason to live except yourself, it doesn't matter how, it doesn't matter what, deceive yourself if you must, but you have to reach that dream which seems so far away, you must cling to this illusion called life and rise above all others to reach true knowledge, you will be despised by all, you will be hated by all, but this is the only way, any other way will fail. Mankind has lived in filth for too long, mankind has been suffering a long and agonizing death, they cling to false ideals to deceive themselves about what is right and what is wrong, in the end right and wrong does not exist.

All that there is, all that there has ever been is your existence, you might not exist in the past, for the past does not exist. You might not exist in the future, for the future does not exist yet, but I do know something, you exist right now. And that is all that matters.

My words may sound treacherous, they may sound false, but heed my words, even though you are consumed by the deep and horrid darkness which twists and evolves around you, it is not a part of you, you must rise above the filth which surrounds you, and you must break free from the clutches of those who want to control you. You are not one of them.

*I get up from the ground and move towards the prisoner*

I remove the cloth over the prisoner revealing a man, a normal man; the only difference was the mark of chaos upon his shoulder, I could not recognize to which god be belonged, after all I do not belong to the chaos gods.

He smiles "aren't you too young to be in this ship?"

"That doesn't matter anymore does it? After all I am already in it" I replied

The man allowed a small laugh to leave his lips "hah, well spoken"

I took a quick look as his body to further enhance my knowledge of the man; he was a well-built man, with muscles clearly developed beyond what any normal human can.

I began staring at the strange cuff he seemed to have in his neck.

He said "your first time seeing one?"

I didn't reply

Don't be afraid I don't bite, after that he barked like a dog.

With a huge grin in his face he said "what is it the tyranid eat your tongue?"

I reply "no I am just simply trying to figure out what the heck this thing is meant to do"

He replies "that is meant to contain my psychic power"

"So you are a psyker of sorts" I replied

"I am not a psyker of sorts, I am a psyker, the imperium thinks my kind must be exterminated, and so the chaos god Tzeench showed me mercy and saved me"

I answered "if I release you, would you kill me?"

"I thought I had already told you, I am looking for revenge against the bastard that captured me, he killed everyone I knew, I can see it in your face, you want revenge too, perhaps you could help me out of this sticky situation and I'll help you get out of the ship, besides by the looks of it you are wounded"

"Should I trust a heretic?" I replied

"What do you take me for? I am not one those imbeciles from Khorne who kill for the sake of killing, besides I would owe you a big favour for getting me out of this situation, perhaps I can convince Tzeench to get you in as well? I bet he'll be more than pleased to have another helpful subject"

I answer "I am not interested in joining you, my revenge lies within the heart of the imperium, I cannot risk being revealed by even the most miniscule detail, however I would appreciate your help in getting out of here"

He replies "very well"

I release his necklace, then his hands and feet.

He slowly gets up and looks at me; he grabs my right shoulder, and tells me to stay still.

He proceeds to remove the arm of the tyranid that still pierced my shoulder, I complain "wait Th-a"

He quickly hushes me and presses his hand against the huge wound in my shoulder, I feel pain.

He then removes his hand; I look at my shoulder again.

The wound is no more, I say in amazement "wow, that's incredible"

"Our lord provides much in exchange for our loyalty, this power could also be yours, should you desire to join me, once you have achieved your revenge find me."

He heads towards the door and I tell him "hey don't you want to take the lazrifle? It isn't immensely powerful but it is something"

He looks at me, then looks at one of the dead tyranids, suddenly he grabs once of the arms of the tyranid and rips it off cleanly.

"Holy shit" I say out loud. He replies with "our lord gives us strength, I need not the weapon you offer me"

"To be honest I thought chaos heretics would be crazy psychopaths always lusting after blood, I suppose those are only Khorne's followers" I thought to myself.

IMPERIAL REPORT ENDING #05 2016-06-01 0651


	6. Imperial report 06

IMPERIAL REPORT #06 2016-06-01 0710

From: Lord Inquisitor Arotias

I sheathed the power sword into its scabbard, then replaced the lazrifle's power cell and kept the cell without charge, to recharge it in the future

My new friend took the initiative and exited the room first, I followed.

He directed himself towards me and stated "This ship is not prepared to resist a tyranid attack, the thrusters are offline, if the sector is being attacked by a tyranid fleet we cannot remain in this sector, and if we do we will eventually be devoured by the tyranids"

I stared at him blankly, and whispering said "Then… what should we do?"

This time he stared right into my face and answered "The only hope we have of getting out of this sector is to restart the thrusters and enter the warp, then hopefully we will make it out of it alive, or use the eldar equipment the inquisitor has been stealing lately, land on the surface of the planet, make it to the eldar entrance to the webway and somehow, make it to the other side".

My head went from 0 to 1000 in a second after hearing like 3 things I did not know what the heck they were, I regained my composure and asked "okay… what's an eldar? And that webway and this warp… ehh sorry I'm not very informed"

He replied "Naturally, the Imperium goes to astonishing lengths to prevent its citizens from knowing many, many things. I would like to give you a longer and more detailed explanation of each of this things, however time is short, and I don't want to be in this sector once the tyranid fleet is done with that planet over there, basically the eldar are an ancient race of assholes, they will try to kill you or rape you depending on which kind of eldar you run into"

I startled replied "Wait what?"

He answered "Details, there's not much time to explain it thoroughly, the webway is the way the eldar travel between sectors, on the other side the warp is where the demons exist, it is also the means of travel the Imperium uses for travel between sectors.

We must take a decision, we can both release the other prisoners and attempt to hijack this ship, or we could try our luck with the inquisitor and pretend to be part of the crew, find out where the Eldar equipment is stored and make it out that way"

I looked at him and asked "Wait, you want me to decide? Am I even roughly qualified for that? Look I am a simple civilian"

He replied "I know, we know who you are, everything is going according to the plan of lord Tzeench, you need not fear my lord was well aware of this encounter taking place, he has been planning it since the longest time.

Now, you must take a decision, whichever you make, I will follow you."

I answer "I don't like either of those plans"

He looks at me startled "oh?"

I keep speaking "as I see it, this ship will be overwhelmed by tyranids, however this ship is multiple kilometres long, somewhere in this ship there must be a landing craft, we can use that to get to the ground and from there to this webway you spoke of.

However there is a problem with this plan, we cannot hope to just simply walk into the hangar and expect the inquisitor to just simply allow us to leave, therefore it might be convenient to release as many prisoners as possible, heck some might even be willing to join us, I mean come on, who would want to stay in this ship?

Anyways, as I said we release as many prisoners as possible, take some with us to maximise our chances of surviving the tyranids on the ground and once chaos ensues in this ship we steal a landing craft and make our scape in it.

He looks at me worried "you might be underestimating the prisoners of this ship"

I reply with a stare filled with curiosity "huh?"

He goes on talking "This ship is filled with countless dangerous xenos and heretics, I understand your train of thought however there is no guarantee they will not try to kill each other, or us as soon as we release them"

I answer "You say that as if we had better options, to be honest the way I see it is this: we either get gutted by the inquisitor once she learns I released a prisoner or we get eaten by tyranids, to be honest I think I would prefer to try my luck with the tyranids, they are ugly, they are disgusting, they are deadly but at least they aren't intelligent beings which will chase you to the galaxy's end".

He answers "Very well then, I shall follow you. Let's make our way to the other cells and try to find some rational people wanting to get out of here".

And so both of us began opening every single door we could find in that seemingly endless hallway.

The first door we opened held a dead body; the body lacked a head, the fresh blood still pouring from the hole that once was the neck.

I have to admit that it wasn't pretty at all, but that was not my first time seeing a dead body, in the planet I come from corpses are a common sight.

In the chest of the corpse there was something written, I walked closer to take a better look at it. The writings were not writings at all; they were quite literally open wounds, still crimson blood slowly dripping off them.

The wounds read:" I shall never betray again"

I think to myself "must have been a traitor guardsman, but these wounds… these wounds were made by nails, could it be…? The inquisitor forced the man to do that to himself?"

I kept on going with my newly made friend, opening doors, one by one, in the hopes of finding someone that was capable of thought.

We found many prisoners, most of them were not...human at all. There were some orkz, animals which I did not recognize and some disgusting creatures which I… I don't even know what to call them. Calling them demons wouldn't be enough, they were disgusting, some had tentacles growing from their bodies, some others their skin was quite literally falling off.

That was when I came across a very strange looking door, at the side a small message displayed "For trash disposal"

I thought to myself "Well… that is very specific, it must be another corpse"

As I walked away I heard a noise coming from the door, like someone kicking it, in the deathly silence of the hallway it was clear the noise was coming from the door, there was no doubt that someone was kicking the door on the other side, perhaps calling for help.

I hurried back to the door, my newly made chaos friend also made his way to the door after hearing the noise, he clutched his weapon, which was less of a weapon and more like a ripped off tyranid arm, tightly.

I slowly moved my hands towards the control pad for the door, and chose the open door option.

IMPERIAL REPORT ENDING #06 2016-08-19 0809


	7. Imperial report 07

IMPERIAL REPORT #07 2016-08-19 0844

The door opened, and an object flew out of it, a bucket, the good part is that it was going at a very low speed therefore it just simply hit my flak armor and bounced off harmlessly.

The inside of the room was the same as all the others, not different at all, the one main difference is that this room had a person who was actually alive and could speak. Quite a finding in this damm ship as far as I am concerned.

The man had thrown the bucket with his mouth; he had bitten it and threw it towards the door, the first sound was created by a shattered glass, I imagine he must have thrown it too and shattered when it impacted the door.

The man looked at my chaos friend standing behind me and in relief said "what the heck took you so long man? I was getting worried"

My chaos friend answered "I was explaining things to my friend here standing, who went to the trouble of releasing me", pointing a finger at me.

The man in the chair looked at me and said "dude… he is only a kid, what in the emperor's tits is he doing here"

My chaos friend shrugged his shoulder and looked at the man in the chair with a face of: don't ask me dude, how the fuck would I know"

I like the immature kid I am, laughed at the insult the man in the chair said.

"Whatever" the man in the chair said, "Not like it matters anymore, he is already here with us. Please help me get this cuffs off, I'd much prefer being in a sunny planet far away from the shithole this ship is"

Me and my chaos mate released the cuffs holding the man in place, he then stood up, and with a very large smile looked at me and said "Thank you very much, I owe you. My name is Tihield"

My chaos mate looked at me and said, "oh right, I never told you my name"

Tihield looked at him disgruntled and said "what a lack of manners man, were you raised amongst wolves?"

My chaos friend looked at Tihield and answered "Wolves? You mean space wolves? Or the cute ones?"

Tihield responded with a slight smirk on his face "you mean the space wolves aren't cute? Have you ever looked at them after they get drunk?"

My chaos mate answered "wait… can they get drunk?"

Tihield shrugged and said "well once I met this space wolf in a bar, and he looked pretty drunk to me, he beat the crap out of 15 men on his own, and he claimed it was for the glorious emprah's tits, after that I never heard of him again, best part is: none of the 15 men left alive"

My chaos mate looked at me and said "I'm sorry; Tih always makes me lose focus, as I was saying my name is, Protsmeias"

I looked at them both and said "My name is Zorelnam, a pleasure to meet both of you"

Protsmeias and Tih looked at each other and awed, Tih said "You must be the only person with manners in this ship. Anyways let's go, I know the way to the armoury, there we can get some "propa orka steel"" then giggled himself out of the room.

Once Tih left the room Protsmeias told me "don't worry about him, he might be kind of weird but he isn't a bad man"

I answered with a short smile, after that both me and Protsmeias followed Tih through the dark and horrid corridors, I have to admit having 2 people by my side was much less scarier than being on my own.

While we were walking down the corridor, Tih said "ooops hold on, there is someone in this room I have to visit"

He unlocked the door and walked right in without a second thought. Once inside he said "Hello dear, how are you doing?"

I walked inside the room after Tih, Protsmeias was right behind me.

Inside the room I saw a woman tied to a chair, much like the other 2 were when I found them, but this one was slightly different.

"She must be a mutant I thought to myself" the woman had very large and pointy ears, I have to admit she was very, very pretty, I didn't think much of the woman, after all mutants do exist.

Tih seemed happy, the woman's expressionless face didn't allow for much interpretation, but I assumed she was glad of seeing Tih as well, Protsmeias kept silent all the time, and I think he was quite wary of what was going on. I kept silent too; I didn't want to interrupt the seemingly happy couple.

Then the woman spoke "you took so long I was thinking you betrayed me" the accent of the woman was… very strange, almost alien, and for some reason I can't help but feel she spoke with an air of superiority, and arrogance at the same time.

Then Tih said "don't thank me, it was this fellow here who rescued me" pointing his finger at me.

He then presented us; Tih kept on talking "Our saviour over here is called Zorelnam". Patting me in the head, "and my friend over there is called Protsmeias"

He then spoke to Protsmeias and me and said; "My friend over here is called Xhaiakeraris"

I smiled at the woman and waved my hand at her; the woman looked at me expressionless and then directed herself at Tih "why is there a child in this ship?"

Tih shrugged and said "we don't know"

The woman looked displeased, almost as if my existence bothered her, she didn't look at me or Protsmeias anymore, ignoring us both, I couldn't avoid but sense she felt disgusted at Protsmeias.

I wanted to ask quite a few questions, but I felt a sense of urgency, getting off this ship was more important than the questions.

Tih stated, well now that that's taken care of lets go to the armoury, Tih happily hoped outside of the room, I followed immediately after, Protsmeias behind me and Xhaia last.

The only weapons in the group were held by me and Protsmeias, the power sword, the laz rifle and the laz pistol, behind me Protsmeias was carrying the ripped off tyranid arm, quite gross if I may add. Both Tih and Xhaia are unarmed.

I directed myself at Tih while we were walking and told him "hey, take this, you seem to be in need of a weapon" handing him the laz pistol and some power cells. He answered "Thank you very much" taking the laz pistol into his hands and the power cells into his pocket.

Then I fell behind Protsmeias and directed myself towards Xhaia, I said "hey uhmm… why don't you take this, it's better than being unarmed" handing her the laz rifle.

She looked at the laz rifle in utter and complete disgust, almost as I if I had insulted her, for some reason I felt I had insulted her in some way. She kept silent and erased my existence from her mind; she just simply didn't even bother to look at me anymore.

After being so utterly and mercilessly threated I returned to my position between Protsmeias and Tih.

Then Protsmeias suddenly whispered "Halt, I sense something" Xhaia said "I sense it too" in her alien accent.

Tih looked worried, and removed the safety from the laz pistol; I huddled against a wall and took aim at the front of the formation, to the side Tih was standing.

Protsmeias Violently grabs me and throws me towards Xhaia's direction. Out of nowhere the ventilation duct right above me breaks and a huge serpent like creature falls down on my previous location with claws pointing downwards, capable of slaying anyone that would have been standing there.

Tih immediately opens fire, all of his shots have very little effect on the creature, Protsmeias does… something and seems to stun the creature with his mind, in this opening of the creatures guard Protsmeias goes straight for the creature, grabbing one of the creature's claws while landing a nice knee to the face on the creature, throwing the serpent like being with back towards the floor, with his other arm he stabs the creature from side to side with the tyranid arm he was carrying, impaling the creature to the floor, after this Protsmeias jumps away from the creature.

However Protsmeias efforts seem to have very little effect on the creature as it keeps moving on what seems to be spasms, throwing its claws around, slowly detaching the tyranid arm impaling it, in this moment I realise that the creature seems to be covered by the same shell the others before were, therefore I assume my laz rifle will have little to no effect on the being.

I throw the laz rifle on the floor and draw the power sword; the power sword is quite heavy in comparison to the laz rifle and makes me quite slow when moving however this does not stop me.

I move closer towards the creature, its arms move very fast, faster than I can, however if I manage to land a single cut to one of them I could cut it right off, I swing the sword, but the being is faster than I and my swing misses its target.

The creature fully manages to detach itself from the tyranid arm impaling it, the being get up at an incredible speed and faces me, I can see on the other side Tih still firing the laz pistol still yielding no effect, the monster rushes towards me, at massive speed, I lower the power sword to have the point of it facing the monster, suddenly something goes over my shoulder, like a missile hitting the monster on its bony chest, as soon as it hits the monster it dissipates.

The monster loses its balance and hits a wall at a very high speed, sending it flying towards me, I can feel the power sword sinking into something, and green liquid begins flowing over me.

*gshhsgs* I can feel the guts of the being slowly leaking out making disgusting noises.

I can't get up; the monster fell on me with its back, crushing my legs with its shell, the power sword proved to have no problem dealing with the shell as it cut right through it, however I am not a power sword and my legs hurt a lot.

Then I see Protsmeias grab the serpent like creature and lock it in place, while Tih get really close, presses the laz pistol in the forehead of the creature and proceeds to empty the power cell on its forehead.

*Pew Pew Pew* the laz pistol sings, after a few seconds of mindless shooting from Tih the creature moves no more. Protsmeias grabs the corpse of the being and throws it to the side, releasing my legs.

However my legs still hurt a lot, Protsmeias gets close and looks at them and says "looks like it shattered the bone, stay still", much like the last time, he presses his hand on my leg, I feel pain and then the pain leaves me as he stops pressing my legs.

I can walk again.

I get up and sheath the power sword, grab the laz rifle and get ready to keep on going.

After that, the four of us kept walking down the hallway filled with horrors. Secretly hoping we didn't have to deal with any more of them.

This was when I noticed I was the smallest in terms of size in the group, Protsmeias is the tallest, he towered over me like a mountain, Tih is somewhat taller than me, not by much, but at least half a head taller, Xhaia is slightly taller than me, she is smaller than Tih but taller than me.

We kept on walking for what seemed an eternity until Tih violently stopped, opened a door and hopped right inside, the three of us behind him followed inside the room, Xhaia closed the door behind us.

Inside the room was awesome, there were weapons everywhere, and this armoury was much larger than the one I had previously been in, this armoury had a much larger variation of weapons and armour.

Instantly Tih stated "everyone grab the best shit available, of course, assuming you want to live"

Protsmeias got into a suit which looked much like caparace armor from the Stormtrooper propaganda back home, it also had a nice helmet which had red glowing eyes on it grabbed himself a bolt pistol which I recognized from imperial propaganda, in which the commissar is shooting it at incoming orkz. He got a huge knife, which quite honestly looked more like a sword than a knife, as a primary weapon he took a plasma rifle after that he grabbed a lot of ammunition.

Tih also jumped into caparace armor, he grabbed a bolt pistol, a knife, and a hellgun, left the laz pistol I gave him and grabbed as much ammunition as he could, I have to admit I was surprised by how many pockets that suit had. He also snatched a couple of krak and frag grenades.

Xhaia disappeared out of my sight.

I found a particularly strange looking gun, which was called a pulse carbine, as Tih explained to me, he stated "that thing is much more powerful than any weapon you will find, but pray you do not get found by any imperial or they will kill you for using heretical weaponry"

As armour I removed my flak armor, and got inside a very strange looking suit, it wasn't caparace armor or any kind of armor I had seen before it was very different, it had a pair of grav-chutes in the back, Tih called them prototype grav-chutes. According to him the inquisitor was very influential and for her inquisitorial Stormtroopers ordered the design of a new kind of grav-chute, these grav-chutes possessed a self-reloading battery, which did not need a power source replacement and could also fly upwards.

I have to admit, getting into the suit was really hard, and thankfully Tih helped me and was much easier to jump into it.

overall inside the suit was pretty comfortable, it also had an stunning amount of pockets, it had about 10 small pockets and 3 very large ones, when I say small I mean you could store rations or ammo in them no problem, when I say very large I mean you could store about 2 bolt pistols in them, heck there was even space for a knife.

And the best part, the grav-chutes were retractable, so they didn't impede movement at all in close quarters, when retracted they look like a back pack.

After getting in the suit, I attached the scabbard of the power sword to the suit, took as many power cells as I possibly could for the pulse carbine, in fact, I had so much space that there was not enough ammo to fill all my pockets. Then, just in case also took a combat knife, which the suit had a pocket especially for it in the chest, the handle of the knife could be easily reached in that spot. As I had extra space I decided it would be wise to take some krak and frag grenades too.

After all of that Xhaia re-appeared.

Xhaia was… stunning, she wore a very alien looking suit and weapons, none of them seemed human made at all, the helmet was strangely designed, the suit was white.

She then lowered her weapon and aimed at us.

Time to die filthy mon-keighs.

It was in this moment, everyone in the room allowed an audible "oh shit" slip through their lips.

It was in this moment, we knew, we fucked up.

IMPERIAL REPORT ENDING #07 2016-08-20 1259


	8. Imperial report 08

IMPERIAL REPORT #08 2016-08-20 0114

Before I get a chance to react at all Xhaia opens fire, she strafes from left to right, there was located Protsmeias.

*Pshushsshshsphshshsh* sings her weapon

Protsmeias drops to the floor.

A weapon rack between him and me impedes me from seeing him any further

Xhaia continues strafing at an overwhelming speed.

Tih rushes forwards and attempts to grab Xhaia, but fails, Xhaia moves at an incredible speed and lands a kick on Tih's helmet, dropping him with his back on the floor then aims her weapon at Tih's breastplate.

Immediately before she can shoot Tih, I open fire upon our previous ally, Xhaia.

*Pshuuumm Phsuuuummm* each shot from the pulse carbine rings.

I fire 4 shots in a row from the hip, the pulse carbine has a very slight kick and the shots it fires are a deep blue.

Xhaia seems to somehow read my intention and dodges each shot.

One of my missed shots hits the door pad, leaving everyone in the inside of the room locked in.

Tih gets up and makes a run towards my location. Taking cover behind the weapon rack which impeded me seeing Protsmeias

Xhaia grabs a krak grenade from one of the weapon racks, sets it live and throws it in the direction of the door; the door is blown away completely.

I assume Xhaia is going to try and make a run for the door in order to escape, henceforth, I take aim and prepare to fire in the direction of the door.

I see Xhaia leave cover in the direction of the door; I can see her completely exposed.

I open fire, however Xhaia is far faster than me, I only manage to land a shot on her left arm and barely scratch her right leg.

Xhaia runs away, leaving a blood trail behind her.

I direct myself towards Tih "Tih, check Protsmeias"

I remain taking aim at the door just in case Xhaia or some other "unwelcomed visitor" decides to visit.

Tih does not answer so I speak again "Dude, Tih, are you there?"

I turn my head for a brief moment in order to see why Tih was not speaking to me.

As I turn my head I can see Tih clearly, he's face is looking towards the floor, the helmet he is wearing blocks my vision of his face, however I can sense great sadness.

I think to myself "don't tell me Protsmeias is…"

I speak to Tih "Tih what is wrong with you? Please answer"

There is only silence; I can only hear the echo of my own voice resonating in the hallway and the loud footsteps of Xhaia, as they grew ever further away.

Then I hear Tih's voice "I… I am sorry…"

There is a minute of nothing.

Suddenly I can hear behind me the footsteps of Tih getting up, he then speaks again and says "Where is Protsmeias?"

I speak to Tih "What are you saying man? He got shot, he must be over there in the floor, I saw him go down"

Tih speaks again "Protsmeias is not here" this time he speaks in a very strong and imperative voice.

I turn around in disbelief; I abandon my position and check the entire room again.

Tih is telling the truth Protsmeias is nowhere to be found.

All I could find of interest was a huge hole in the floor, which seemed to still glow with heat.

I can only ask one question in my mind "What the fuck is going on here?"

Then suddenly I can hear Protsmeias voice in my head, Protsmeias's voice speaks "Hello, hellooooooo, can you hear me?"

The only thought in my mind right now is "How the fuck am I even hearing this guy?"

I speak out loud "Uhmm, yes I can hear you, uhmm…. How can I hear you?"

He answers "I'm using my mind control, prepare yourself, now you are my slave muahahahahahah" his laugh is incredibly evil; in fact it's so evil that it induces me to ask greater questions.

I ask "What, when did you get inside my head"

He then speaks again "Hihihihi, I'm joking, I'm not actually in your head or anything, I'm using the Vox caster in your helmet to speak to you, I adjusted the frequency of my radio to yours, so now we can communicate, give Tih the following frequency so he can hop into this radio channel too"

Protsmeias passes me a long number; I get close to Tih and tell him to adjust his radio to this frequency, Tih obeys and gets into the radio channel

Tih greets Protsmeias "Hey dude it's good to hear you but, where are you?"

Protsmeias then replies "Well… I can kind of shot the floor, "accidentally""

Tih replies "And? Last time I checked no gun teleported people once they were shot"

Protsmeias answers "Well I… I kind of shot the plasma gun, and it uhmm… made a hole in the floor"

I intervene in the conversation "Why did you shoot the floor?"

Protsmeias answers my question "Ehhhh… I may have gotten kind of scared when I heard shots, and I accidentally pushed the trigger of the plasma gun, melting the floor"

I answer him "Well fuck, we need to regroup"

Protsmeias answers in a worried voice this time "Actually we have a much larger problem right now, and that problem is that the shot actually kept going multiple levels and I think it hit the oxygen producing chamber"

Tih speaks "How do you know that?"

Protsmeias responds "I can see a message in a screen next to an oxygen tank; it says oxygen will run out in an hour"

I think to myself "We are fucked"

Protsmeias keeps talking "We really need to get out of here now"

Tih answers to Protsmeias "Okay, no problem can you tell me which level are you in? Ill guide you to the hangar"

A sudden question boarded my mind "Why did Tih know the ship?"

Protsmeias answers "There is a label here saying, "Level C""

Tih replies "Wow, nice, turns out you are quite literally next to the hangar, in fact you went down 2 levels; prisoners are kept in the highest level, Level A"

I ask Tih "So, any chance we use this miraculous hole to get down there too?"

Tih quickly responds "It's not a bad idea if you are not afraid of breaking your legs"

Protsmeias interrupts "Guys, do something fast, we don't have much time, oh shit"

I can hear background noise coming through Protsmeias's radio, it sounds like an explosion.

"Guys, we have a problem" Protsmeias speaks concerned into the radio.

Protsmeias keeps talking "The inquisitor is in the hangar apparently with the same intentions as us, and the friends of Xhaia seem to have come searching for her, they are tearing the hangar apart, get down here fast"

My first thought is that of using, the grav-chute to stop the fall, however there is not enough space in the hole to deploy it.

Tih seems to be doing something; I draw closer to him to see what he is doing.

Tih is sewing together shoulder straps.

I direct myself at Tih "Tih, what are you doing? And where did you get that sewing kit from?"

Tih doesn't answer for a brief moment, as if he was in deep thought, then suddenly as if he came back to reality answers me. "Oh sorry, I was thinking, I'm making a rope and the sewing kit, well… it's a long story but I always keep it in me, after a particularly brutal mission I learnt how incredibly annoying it is to be wearing boots with holes in them, since that day I always kept a sewing kit on me.

I watch him as his hands moves up and down very fast; he seems to be very experienced sewing, a secret art for me, which I could never master.

"Okay all done" says Tih

Tih moves closer to the hole and lets the sewed together shoulder straps fall through it, until there are no more shoulder straps to keep deploying.

Then Tih moves close to one of the weapon racks and ties it with multiple knots.

Tih directs himself at me "Want to do the honours'?"

My mind fills with doubt, why did Tih release Xhaia? Maybe he was scheming to kill me and Protsmeias.

I hesitate, but in the end choose to trust my companion.

I holster my new best friend, the pulse carbine, on my shoulder, re-tract the grav-chute and begin descending down the hole.

As I descend down the hole I get a good look at the many layers of metal between levels there are, there are several, in fact about 10 or 15, I cannot recognize which metal they are built from, I assume steel or titanium.

I pass through Level B, it is just as dead empty as Level A, not a sound can be heard besides from my breathing.

I finally reach Level C; There Protsmeias is waiting for me, he helps me down the rope, briefly after Tih descends too, both I and Protsmeias help him to get down from the rope.

Surprisingly enough Tih was much heavier than I expected, however Protsmeias didn't show to have any trouble at all lifting Tih on his own.

From that moment the way to the hangar was obvious, just simply follow the source of the shots.

Tih abruptly said "Don't go that way, both of you come here"

I and Protsmeias ask what was going on and why.

Tih explained "The hangar has 2 ways in, knowing the inquisitor she probably has both entrances covered in order to avoid the "uninvited guests" from escaping further inside the ship, right here" Tih points at a wall with a strange diagonal cut in it.

This wall was in need of repairs, however because of time restraints it was never fully repaired, the walls were just simply fixed on the outside, but the inside remains completely hollow.

I tell him "You have to tell me what kind of weapon was capable of blowing a hole in these thick walls someday"

Tih answers "Yes… maybe someday"

Tih asks "Okay, you guys ready?"

Protsmeias and I nod and back away; Tih takes a krak grenade from one of his pouches, sets it live, tosses it in the marked wall and runs towards us as fast as he can.

All three of us throw ourselves to the ground before the grenade goes off.

*CTHOOOOOOOOOOM*

The krak grenade explodes with violence, devastating the wall.

Now we can hear the shots in the hangar clearly.

All three of us rush towards the newly opened hole and storm our way in through it.

Immediately as we rush forward we find ourselves in a high position, distant from most of the shooting.

The hangar was a massive complex, much larger than any room in the entire ship I had seen, with multiple layers, with variating heights, there was a massive shootout going on, there was a ship docked which was being protected by soldiers wearing the same style of armor and weapons Xhaia had used when she betrayed us.

All of them seemed not human. I couldn't count all of them, but roughly there were around 40-50

On the other side, just as Tih had predicted the inquisitor seemed to be completely decided to push these "unwanted visitors" out of the hangar, on both doors, just as Tih said, covering each entrance there were about 100 men, all of them constantly raining down lazer hell upon the invaders.

The invaders seemed to have no problem defending themselves from the inquisitor's troops. All of the invaders were taking cover behind some sort of deployable energy shield; I assume they must have brought it with them.

However I noticed one glaring difference in the inquisitor's troops, the armor they wore was nothing like the armor we found in the armoury, some were wearing very light clothes that could of very well belonged to a civilian, my best assumption is that they belonged to the crew of the ship.

While others wore guardsman armor, some others wore Stormtrooper armor and others wore kinds of armor which I could not recognize. I also noticed that the helmets we three were wearing were completely closed, while the helmets of the people fighting downstairs were open, either on the eyes or the face.

The inquisitor's side seemed to have the advantage; however they suffered plenty of casualties, about 80 people wearing imperial armor laid on the floor completely immobile.

That was when I spotted the inquisitors, first I saw the woman inquisitor, wearing the same she was last time, and then I noticed she was accompanied by the inquisitor which had a cybernetic eye implant. I also noticed there were more than those two wearing inquisitor's attire, in fact there were 3 more, however I couldn't get a good look at them and confirm they were inquisitor's too.

They were accompanied by woman wearing almost what the legendary space marines are said to wear, power armor, the weapons they carried were varied, a few carried bolters, while the others carried chainsaws and bolt pistols.

Tih whispers "Take a look over there" pointing to the women next to the inquisitors "Those women next to the inquisitor? They belong to the Adepta Sororitas, they are the inquisitor's personal bodyguards, it would be wise to not cross them"

Protsmeias pointed us towards the inquisitors and said "You see that man? He was the bastard who killed my brethren, we should kill him"

Tih answered "Don't worry, I got this"

Protsmeias and I stared at him; I asked "what do you mean with "I got this""

Tih answered "You remember we came from the prisoner ward, don't you? I took the freedom of hijacking the door control system before I was captured; I also planted melta charges all over the ceiling of Level A, Level B, and Level C which means, that when we activate them the ceiling will literally melt, the prisoners will be released and get some "revenge""

I asked "how do you plan on activating them? You don't look like you have any way of doing it"

Tih replied "Don't worry, my plans are fail proof, they are activated by emitting a particular message on a particular radio frequency"

I replied "But what if the helmets we found didn't have Vox casters in them?"

Tih replied to me "I had taken special care for these particular sets of armor to be "misplaced""

Protsmeias looked worried and asked Tih "But, wouldn't that make the ship fall apart?"

Tih answered "Maybe, but it is either that or getting eaten by Tyranids or getting executed by the inquisitor or getting shot"

Tih changes radio frequency and says "Me da biggest baddest ork"

I hear the loudest noise ever, and then I notice the ceiling crumbling to pieces.

Everything gets covered in rubble, shortly after the angry denizens of Level A begin descending upon the already surprised inquisitor's forces and attackers.

"Can it truly be?" I ask myself in confusion as I witness Xhaia wounded, running towards the attackers ship.

Protsmeias says "Hey, look over there, it's that bitch"

The inquisitor's troops still confused by the falling ceiling and incoming attackers from above them barely realize what it going on and get torn apart by the angry prisoners, while Xhaia makes her way through them, dodging and running.

The denizens from Level A vary from disgusting creatures to madmen, all of them enjoying the bloodbath that was taking place.

The attackers didn't get any luckier, they also got attacked by the denizens of Level A however they seemed to have much easier time, as the amount of them was much lower.

I looked up to see what the inquisitor was doing, but all of them were gone except one, the inquisitor with the cybernetic eye implant, he instead, was staring directly at us, watching our every move.

If I wouldn't be wearing a helmet I would say he made eye contact with me.

Tih called us for him to follow him "Follow me" he said while gesturing with his hand the same command "Let's go before they notice us" oblivious to the fact we had already been noticed.

Tih sprinted forward, he went down a ramp, which left us in the same level the fighting was going on, he then turned around and went down yet another ramp, Protsmeias and me followed closely behind him sprinting.

I hear one strange noise behind me, hesitantly I turn around.

A sword appears in front of my eyes, it is descending at a too fast a speed for me to react, I recognize the saber, I recall seeing it before.

Protsmeias intervenes, pushing me aside while grabbing the descending saber by the hilt, stopping it in its tracks.

I hit the floor with my arm, still confused regarding what is going on, I see the aggressor and instinctively prepare the pulse carbine to open fire on him.

Protsmeias takes a swift kick to the chest, as a defensive manoeuvre by the aggressor in order to regain control over his saber.

I regain my bearings and realise what is going on, I swiftly I open fire upon the assailant,

*Pshuuum Pshuuum*

I fire over and over my pulse carbine, but every time I fire the only thing that takes place is a bright light emitted with each impact, after firing 6 times and each shot yielding the same effect, I stop firing.

I manage to see the man clearly for the first time; he is the inquisitor with the cybernetic eye implant.

The inquisitor breaks in laughter "Puahahahahahah, Keheheahhhheheheh" "filthy enemy of the imperium, disgusting heretic, you dare shoot me? I am protected by the emperor himself, prepare yourselves, I shall see all of you dead"

IMPERIAL REPORT ENDING #08 2016-08-22 0846

Author note:

"The door of the armoury was blown away"

The door of the armoury was impressed

Door: O: "why me?" the door then lays on the floor crying after being shot, attacked by a grenade and then Xhaia stepping over the poor door's shattered pieces.


	9. Imperial report 09

IMPERIAL REPORT #09 2016-08-27 0557

The inquisitor without hesitation lunges forward with saber head first towards Protsmeias.

The point of the saber is re-directed by Protsmeias towards the right, the inquisitor gives in, then he rushes forward, striking Protsmeias in the face with the guard of the saber.

I begin looking around for a way of defeating the inquisitor; it is in this moment when I realize that multiple of the newly released prisoners had noticed our presence. Multiple of them began heading towards our position.

I figured I would only be an impediment in the fight between Protsmeias and the inquisitor thus I decide to deal with the now moving towards us enemies.

Protsmeias and the inquisitor fight at a stunning speed; I can barely follow their movements.

I get up from the ground, take my pulse carbine and get ready to open fire upon the incoming enemies, there are many of them, but I have even more ammo.

Thankfully there is an okay distance between them and me.

*Pshuuumm, Pshuuuuum*

The pulse carbine is very accurate and has very little recoil, however its rate of fire doesn't help at all, I can only fire once or twice every second.

The first shot hits in the chest a man with tentacles that had grown out of his back, he falls flat on the floor after the first shot, the pulse rifle does some very powerful damage, it drilled a hole in the man's flesh with no problem, in fact it even kept going after penetrating the man and exiting his body, however the tentacles seem to keep moving, regardless I go to the next target.

The next target is a woman with her eyes blindfolded, however it was as if she could smell me, she walked towards me fairly slow, I took my time to aim and then *Pshuuuuum* I shot her right in the middle of the head, her head exploding like a balloon splattered anyone nearby, then her body collapsed and hit the floor, however she was far from dead, from the empty hole that once was her head ripped a new pair of tentacles, slowly making their way out of the fleshy mess I had done. I had no time to finish my enemies, I had to move to my next target, they were too many, and I was only one, and they all were moving towards me.

This was the moment I realized the space bugs also began mobilizing inside the room, slowly they began creeping in, all kinds of them poured in the room, slaughtering everyone. I had no time to waste I needed to get out of there.

I keep firing and the incoming enemies when I hear Tih screaming, I turn around to see Tih pinned against a wall by some sort of huge humanoid, he was a space marine, but his armor… it was covered in spikes, he was not a regular space marine, I turn the direction of my body giving my back towards the incoming enemies and fire at the hulking monstrosity pinning Tih, the being doesn't even notice, each shot leaves a severe burn on his armor, but doesn't manage to penetrate.

Tih makes eye contact with me, all I can feel is the immense need of having to do something but my weapon proved completely useless, then a thought comes to me.

"The power sword, I can make it in time and destroy this foe"

The space marine lifts with his right hand a huge axe ready to strike the killing blow.

I drop the pulse carbine and rush towards the monstrosity as fast as I can; as I make my way towards the huge humanoid like being I grasp the hilt of the power sword, unsheathing it.

I take the hilt of the power sword into both hands and raise it over my head, as I approach the monster I begin getting filled with fear, no, not fear it is terror, this "thing" is over twice my height, as I grow ever closer to the monster I realize more and more the huge difference in height between him and me.

However this is no time to feel regret, the momentum of me running towards the monster could not be stopped, the weight of the power sword in my hand pulling me ever forward, the body shaking in fear of my ally.

I aim carefully at the intersection between the leg and the waist of the monster's armor

Aiming for his leg is simple, since he is twice my height.

*GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH*

I let a scream out which tears my vocal cords.

The sword filled with the precious momentum of my rush to reach the monster cuts without any problem the leg off the marine, the marine with no longer a leg to stand on drops to the floor, he finally seems to notice me. He begins moving on the floor.

"What is this?" I ask myself

"WHAT IS THIS?"

All I can see in front of my eyes is Tih, his helmet shattered to pieces, his face completely disfigured and covered in blood.

Even though I rushed towards my foe, even though I managed to bring him down, even then I still failed.

Something strange begins filling me, what fills me is not sorrow, it is not pain, it is something which is urging me to rip apart this thing which killed my friend, it is not anger, it is not disappointment.

It just simply is… Frustration and fury.

I walk towards the now laying on the floor monster, I invert the grip on the sword so it is pointing towards the floor, I aim at the neck of the man, and swiftly descend on his neck.

But it is not enough, this is not enough, I have to make this monster understand the fury I am feeling.

I remove the sword from the monster's neck and plunge it in again, and again and again until the monster no longer has a neck, now all that remains of the monster is a corpse without head or leg.

I come back to my senses and realize that the battle is still going on, I need to help my still standing ally, I absolutely must.

The prisoners have gotten considerably closer to me, thankfully they are human sized, and now I can clearly see how incredibly horrendous they are but it doesn't matter, I am filled with a strange determination, I have to help my ally,

I move forward, I raise the sword diagonally over my head, my first enemy attempts to block the sword with his arm, my sword descends at a brutal speed, cutting the arm of my enemy, then strikes a side of his neck and cuts all the way to his armpit.

Another enemy moves closer to me, it has tentacles that ripped through its arms, it throws his tentacles at me in an attempt to grab me but I do not allow it and cut the tentacle in half, then I close the distance between him and me and stab him in the belly, then I pull the sword out and cut his head off.

Soon I get tired, my arm fatigued, the power sword is still very heavy and is quite an effort to lift. More enemies are still coming, but I get a breather, in this moment I decide the wisest course of action would be to sheath the power sword and use the pulse carbine instead before I get completely fatigued.

I follow my own plan, sheath the sword and recover my pulse carbine and carry on fighting with the pulse carbine.

Suddenly a voice comes through the loud speakers "Oxygen supply will deplete in… 5 minutes"

I turn around to look at Protsmeias, and then I witness how the inquisitor finds a gap in the armor of Protsmeias and stabs him through it.

Protsmeias stops moving.

The inquisitor stabbed Protsmeias roughly around the heart.

Then he pulls out the sword from Protsmeias's body. I am frozen in place; I can't move at all, my body does not respond, my mind goes blank. All I can do is watch.

Protsmeias's lifeless body falls to the ground, and then the inquisitor looks at me and begins laughing.

"Fuahahahhahahhahahh" "Kekekehehehheheh"

"Do you see it now? This is the fate of all traitors" he says.

I notice something moving behind him, but I cannot see it clearly.

As it gets ever closer I notice it was another space marine, much like the last it was twice the height of the inquisitor.

It grabs the inquisitor by surprise and begins pulling from his head and legs.

*AGHHHHHHHH* AGGGGGGGG* *AHHHHHHHHH*

The inquisitor screams in agony as his body slowly begins tearing apart.

His body rips at his waist, separating his upper torso from the waist down.

The monster throws aside the now ripped in half body of the inquisitor, it is in this moment I realize I need to run for my life.

The space bugs seemed to have eaten most prisoners and now all of them begin noticing my presence.

I grab the pulse carbine incredibly tightly then I turn around and run, I run past Tih's body and head down towards where Tih was leading us.

I run as fast as my shaking legs allow me to.

The loud speakers begin emitting a message as I run "Oxygen supply will run out in… 2 minutes"

I turn around as I run and see the huge marine which ripped the inquisitor in half being completely overrun by the ever increasing amount of Tyranids.

As I run away something grabs me, I cannot see what has grabbed me, but a deathly fear comes upon me. Whatever grabbed me is pulling with an amazing strength, it drags me until I fall to the floor, then it keeps on dragging me across the ground without any problem.

I can see some sort of gate close in front of me as it drags me ever further away.

I stop moving, I am no longer being dragged. My head feels heavy; I remain still for a couple of seconds and try to process everything that happened.

I slowly get up and look for whatever had dragged me here.

I raise my head slowly, first I see armoured feet, as I pull my head ever higher I see an armoured torso of a person more or less my size, I keep raising my head until I can see the face of whoever saved me, but I cant.

The person is giving me its back.

A woman's voice which sounded strangely familiar said "Have you secured the objective?"

The person in front of me replied as well with a woman's voice "Yes, but he is carrying… heretical weaponry, we must purge him"

The familiar voice replied "Do not forget your position, I am in command here, and I decide what we "must" do"

The familiar voice said in a lower tone "Pilot, we are ready, get us out of here"

I felt a strange sensation, almost as if the place I was in was moving.

The person in front of me, moves to a side and sits down, I can now see the person is wearing a helmet.

Then I noticed there where many people in the room, all of them staring at me.

Then I see the female inquisitor and she says "Hello sweetheart, I hope it wasn't too bumpy a ride for you" while letting out a huge grin.

All I can feel is despair, I am quite literally covered in green fluids and blood, while at the same time wearing and using weapons I "Borrowed" from the ships armoury and she says she hopes it wasn't to bumpy a ride for me.

I stand up on my feet and the female inquisitor says "Take a seat sweetie, I'm certain you are tired" while signalling me to sit in the empty seat in front of her

As I make my way pass the other people in the room they all give me strange looks, some filled with curiosity others with disgust others with pride.

I reach the seat she signalled me to take and followed her order; I sit in front of her. While I sit down I can see in her face she is pleased, or maybe not, quite honestly I don't even know anymore what goes through her head.

The other people in the room begin whispering, I cannot make out what they are talking about.

Abruptly the inquisitor interrupts my concentration and says "I want you to keep your eyes on me"

I swallow saliva down my throat, and grow ever more nervous. I hold the pulse carbine tightly in my hands.

"I see you have grown quite attached to that pulse carbine" she says.

She keeps talking "Are you aware that you are using alien weapons?"

I do not answer, I do not want to answer, I am still thinking of Tih and Protsmeias.

She provokingly says "Did you become mute? What a pity, you had such a nice voice"

"I am aware you have been roaming the ship with two other people, do you know who they were?" she said

This words ring in my ears sweetly, maybe I will finally get answers.

I reply "No, I do not know who they were"

"Ahhh so you are not mute, good"

She continued "Remove your helmet"

I reluctantly removed my helmet, knowing that if I did not do it willingly she would do it for me.

She looks at my face, grinning ever more intensely.

She then gets up from her seat and sits next to me;

The first thing she does is press her nose on my neck she begins smelling me. She then moves her head back and gently places a hand in my cheek and caresses it gently, slowly allowing her cold as death fingers to move up and down across my face, while she did this I could not tell whether she was laughing, grinning or smiling.

However this was the first time I managed to take a good look at her face, while she seemed distracted touching me, I analysed her facial features

She had a scar that went all the way from her eye to her cheek, however it was not as intense as you might imagine, it was more like a slight red line, her hair is black, her face seems to possess some very straight angles, and her cheeks seemed to be quite straight as well.

As she grew ever closer to me I noticed her eyes looked almost black, however they were very dark brown, her eyebrows seemed very small, they were small lines of hair which were almost invisible. Her lips were a very gentle tone of pink, and looked very soft, they were not prominent; however they were not subtle either.

Her hair was tied in a ponytail behind her head, the hair dropped down to reach her shoulders.

She then re-positioned her fingers on my face; she moved her fingers away from my cheek and on top of my lips and slowly but steadily pressed them softly, gently moving her fingers from left to right.

At this point I was incredibly nervous, she looked at me as if she was going to eat me, and besides I have no experience with woman, so I found this situation quite terrifying.

It was strange, in this brief moment of me staring at her face and her eyes fixated in my lips I forgot about everything that happened. In a way I had found a small speck of peace in this hell.

IMPERIAL REPORT ENDING #09 2016-08-27 0915


End file.
